vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Marcel and Josh
The relationship between the vampires, Marcel Gerard and Joshua Rosza. They first met when Marcel was looking for new recruits of vampires. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In House of the Rising Son, Marcel and Klaus arrive at a parking garge to find a man and a woman in the back of a van. He tells them about wanting new blood and becoming a vampire, but only one of them gets to live. He tosses a coin and lands near them, Marcel tells them which ever one grabs it, gets to live. The girl immediately grabs the coin, at first Marcel acts proud but then snaps the girls neck. He says to let her die in the cold because he has a thing for people that betrays their friends. In Girl in New Orleans, Marcel gets all his nightswalkers including Josh on watch to look out for Davina and Camille from a far, Josh then later interupts Marcel's talk with Kieran O'Connell and told him Diego had lost sight of the girls. Marcel then goes to discuss it with Diego, he ends up snapping Diego's for being rude and tells Josh to tell Diego an appology would've gotten him better than his attitude. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Josh tries at an attempt to get a daylight ring by asking Marcel if he needed anything. Marcel tells him that he's got guys 80 years ahead of him of getting one. Marcel then asks of Klaus and telling something he taught him once. Marcel later followed Josh and found out Klaus is staying at the old plantation where he used to be a slave. In Bloodletting, after finding out Josh lied to him about where Klaus stays he figures out he's been compelled, rather than kill him or send him to the garden, he kidnaps Josh and takes him to Davina so she can take away his compulsion and he can help Marcel against Klaus. In The River in Reverse, Josh talks with Marcel and Klaus's sister, Rebekah Mikaelson, about Klaus and how to trick him into a trap, Josh is fearing for his life but Marcel tells him if Klaus had found about him, he'd be dead already. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Josh is by himself at the cafe when Marcel sits down. He tells Josh he wants Josh to help Davina become strong so she can defend herself and be safe. In From a Cradle to a Grave, when Davina offers Klaus's blood to Marcel so he'll be cured, he gives it to Josh and says he's now one of his guys and enough of them have already died. Season Two In Rebirth, they're both in exile across the river and have been buliding an new vampire comunity. Marcel isn't excited about any of the recurits in this group, but Josh placed his bet on the 'rocker girl'. However Marcel tells him that no humans have even show the intrestt or willness to become a vampire. He tells him that a fighter is what they're looking for, but Josh being an vampire for less than a year states he doesn't know what to fight for while Marcel does. They help the Mikealsons take down the the Guerras after the battle Josh tells him that his old pal Joe was an causlityy of the battle. Marcel tells Josh how he admire how Joe wasn't on his knees while he was killed. Just then Gia, the rocker chick, shows up proving to Marcel that she has the qualities he is looking for in his new vampire group and that Josh was right about her. Quotes Trivia * It can be stated that Joshua might be the new Thierry for Marcel as he was his best friend, and Josh might take over that role of friendship to Marcel. * Marcel will try and rebuild the vampire comunity with Joshua's help and together, they'll have a new vampire army. Gallery Marceljosh21x06.jpg Marceljosh1x06.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Help Needed